Parallel Worlds/Roleplay
Idea by: Icewish ♥ 23:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Info Months have passed since the group of heroes ventured to Steampunk Hyrule to retrieve the Steam Cores. Now a new enemy has appeared in Hyrule, a monster formed out of electricity and metal. It burns everything it touches, and none of Hyrule's weaponry proves even somewhat effective against it. Now it is up to the group of heroes to find help in "Futuristic" Hyrule, and world parallel to their own, though much more advanced. The entrance to this world is in the same temple as Steampunk Hyrule. The group has been told to find the Energy Orb, a mysterious object that can neutralize any type of energy at it's controller's will. Just like in The Steam Cores/Roleplay, each character from Hyrule will have an alternate form. RP Characters: Link (Icewish) N (Ftag) Aiyana (Edme) Edme (Edme) Zake (Frost) G'lar (Icefern) In Hyrule.... Link stood by the temple, waiting for the others to arrive. Icewish ♥ 23:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) N flew in on Reshiram. "Ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?" Ftaghn Talk 00:36, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme padded up to Link and N.--- A female liger noticed the heroes talking. She loved talking. She walked up to them and said, "Hi! I'm Aiyana! So... Is this a group talk? Who else is coming? May I join? What are we talking about? Will go somewhere else?" She paused to catch a breath. ☆Edme☆ 01:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked in, holding a bag. Seeing Link, N, Edme, and Aiyana, he started backing away, scared to be caught. 02:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "It's not a group talk, I'm just waiting for a few other people to show up," said Link. A bird flew over to Link, dropped a note in his hand, and flew off again. The note read: "Hi Link, I can't come and help you save the world today, and Sheik says he's haveing some "family problems", so you're on your own. '' ''Bye! '' ''- Zelda" Link growled angrily like a wolf, crumpled up the slip of paper and threw it to the ground. "Nevermind, I'm not waiting for anyone anymore, but if you want to help me you may," said Link to Aiyana, still sounding extreamly angry. He started walking towards the door that led to a parallel world. A triforce was ingraved above the door surounded with what looked like tall buildings. Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake looked back at the group. That door could lead to something valuable. He decided to sneak in with the group and try to steal whatever was on the other side. 03:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Link spotted Zake. He drew his sword and asked "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 03:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake tried to hide his bag, "Just a humble merchant that is definantly not trying to rob any temples or anything." 13:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Link looked at Zake suspiciously and said "I highly doubt you'll find anything of any value here, so you might as well leave." Link then turned to face the door and opened it slowly. Icewish ♥ 14:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N recieved a buzz on his Void Cube. "How many of you think I should answer it?" Ftaghn Talk 20:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) "I quite honestly couldn't care less right now," replied Link, walking through the now opened door. Icewish ♥ 21:04, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N answered the Void Cube. All that came through was static and something that could have been a muffled but triumphant yell. The cube clicked off and N followed Link through the door. Ftaghn Talk 21:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It was night on the opposite side of the door. Bright blue lights were seen in the distance that resembled a city. Link cautiously looked around and started to head towards the city. Icewish ♥ 21:09, March 20, 2013 (UTC) N followed. Ftaghn Talk 21:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake peeked through the door. After seeing the lights, he walked through. He didn't know what they were, but he was pretty sure they could make him rich. 21:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) A machine that resembled a horse greatly charged into Link and N. Icewish ♥ 21:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped up in shock. ☆Edme☆ 23:42, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Zake took out his sword immediatly, and was ready to strike. 00:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry," said a young man. He quickly ran up to the robotic horse and helped Link and N up. He grabbed the horse's reins to make sure that it didn't run off again. He then looked at Link, N, and Zake, looking a little puzzled. "Who are you all?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 00:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Who are we?" Aiyana said,"Well, I don't know who they are, but I'm a liger. Would you like to join our group chat?" ☆Edme☆ 00:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake walked up to the boy, "You look strangley familiar. Have I been here before?" 01:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, I don't think so," said the boy to Zake. Icewish ♥ 01:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Really? I could of sworn I've been here before. Oh well." Zake replied, "By the way, where do you keep your treasure?" 02:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you," said N. "I'm N. I didn't catch your name." Ftaghn Talk 02:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "That's because he didn't say it!" Zake snapped at N. 02:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Um, well, I'm Link. Nice to meet y'all, I guess...." he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you. I'm Edme," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 02:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake, still not knowing what the group was here for, wandered over to the horse. "So, theoretically, in a world where technology like this did not exist, how much do you think this would buy for?" 03:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on," said N. "Look at this note. Link is right here!" Ftaghn Talk 14:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Futaristic Link just looked at the group like they were crazy. Link stepped forward. "Sorry about them," he said to the other Link. "It's just, we're from a world parallel to yours, but in this world in which we came from technology this advanced doesn't exist. We need to find something called the "Energy Orb", to save out world from a monster that will surely destroy us." Futaristic Link thought for a little while and said "I'm afriad that's not possible." Icewish ♥ 14:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Why not?" N asked. Ftaghn Talk 16:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hyrule is fighting in a war right now, the Energy Orb is a very important weapon of ours," he replied. Icewish ♥ 16:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "If we helped you win the war would you give us the orb? Our Hyrule is in grave danger," said N. "As usual," he muttered under his breath. Ftaghn Talk 19:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake stopped looking at the horse. "Wait, monster? That would deeply cut into my profit margins." 21:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Robo Epona kicked Zake in the shin. --- Futaristic Link started laughing at N, then said "Sure, we'll give you whatever you want." He then mounted his horse and rode off. Icewish ♥ 22:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake grabbed his leg. Angry, he hit Robo Epona with his sword. Unsurprisingly, this did nothing. 23:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "What the-" said Futaristic Link as he kicked Zake in the head so he would let go of his leg. Robo Epona kicked Zake again, annoyed. Icewish ♥ 23:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) N disliked Futuristic Link for laughing at him, but he realized that he was the one who needed help. N commanded Sigilyph to cloud Zake's mind. Ftaghn Talk 23:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Zake, not thinking straight as his mind was clouded, attacked Robo Epona again. 00:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Robo Epona threw her owner off and tried to stomp on Zake's head. Icewish ♥ 01:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Uh oh, this does not look good," said Aiyana. ☆Edme☆ 01:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake snapped out of it. He jumped out of the way. "I would recommend controlling your horse!" he yelled. 03:07, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hold on," said N calmingly. "What's this war all about?" Ftaghn Talk 12:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "A neighboring country began to invade us, so we faught back. Several other smaller countries have been dragged in and started to take sides. It's only been five years since the civil war ended, so we're in a time of reconstruction, and due to this, we have little supplies and it looks like we are about to loose this war," he replied. Icewish ♥ 15:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Zake stood up, "Wait, which country?" 21:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "Termina started the war," he replied. Icewish ♥ 21:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "But Termina was conquered years.... Oh right. Alternite timeline and all of that." Zake replied. 21:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay